


Come Inside, It's Nice and Warm

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grillby is a sweetheart, Hot Chocolate, I love them both, It's Okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but honestly i think sans is just a lil timeline stressed, literally 'cause they make hot chocolate, papyrus tries so hard, sans is so tired, somedays the existential dread just hits you a lil bit harder, there's like a tiny bit of angst if you squint at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Sans is staying late at Grillby's, dozing off in front of the fire. He dreams about getting a nice mug of hot chocolate to keep him warm in Snowdin's cold.Grillby is a fantastic host.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Come Inside, It's Nice and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I love Grillby so much y'all have no idea.

Fandom: Undertale

Prompt: “I heard you talking in your sleep.”

* * *

Grillby’s ketchup was non-alcoholic, yet judging by the way Sans kept listing over the edge of his barstool, perhaps he’d be well-served by a re-evaluation of the ingredients.

_Or, perhaps,_ Grillby thought as Sans barely caught himself on the bar, _a few questions about skeleton biology._

The restaurant was vacant save for the two of them, the Royal Guard having left a few hours ago and the other patrons following soon after. Nothing left for Grillby to do but reshape any glasses that got too dinged up by the day’s work and watch Sans nurse the ketchup bottle.

“…’s got good ideas…” the skeleton slurred, gesturing with one hand, “but ’s no good ‘f no humans’re comin’ through.”

Papyrus’ latest puzzle seemed to consist of a maze held together with strong electric magic, designed to be invisible until someone walked into them. If Sans’ ramblings were to be believed, Papyrus had taken it upon himself to, er, test that aspect of the puzzle most thoroughly.

“…heh, sorry, grillbz,” Sans muttered as he slumped down onto his forebones, “guess ‘m kinda goin’ on a bit, that’s not what i condi _meant_ to do.”

Grillby shrugged, flames illuminating the small beads of sweat on Sans’ skull. He’d long ago loosened his tie and finished all but the very last night checks, perfectly content to wait with his last customer until Sans decided it was time to head out. Though, judging by the perspiration forming, it was better for the skeleton if he stopped drinking. Reaching out, he slowly moved the bottle out of the way of Sans’ sleeve.

“you cuttin’ me off?” Grillby nodded, reaching forward to help steady him. “eh, ’s probably for the best. can’t drain your supply before you get a chance to _ketchup._ ”

Shaking his head in disbelief, the elemental tried to withdraw his hands only to pause when Sans kept hold of his wrist.

“…sorry t’impose, grillbz, but,” Sans murmured, “can i stay for a bit? i, uh, don’ want pap to see me like this.”

Sans had never minded going home like this before, claiming he was going home to sleep it off. But that was normally after at least three bottles of ketchup.

He’d only had half of one tonight.

“you’re the best, grillbz,” the skeleton sighed when Grillby nodded, “real pal. dunno what i’d do without you.”

Well, this conversation certainly took a turn. Sans still hadn’t let go of his hand, running his much smaller fingers over Grillby’s palm. He watched his fingers moving, almost mesmerized as little flames lick at the bones.

He jerked upright, almost knocking himself off the stool.

“s-sorry,” he stuttered, “it’s just—“

Grillby waited, head tilted, as his friend’s skull turned a pale blue.

“…you’re real warm,” Sans finished lamely. “i, uh, don’ got much to me, no _bones_ about it. just this—“ he fingered the soft fleece of his hoodie— “an’ that’s it.”

He had wondered about that, how the skeletons stayed warm. Snowdin wasn’t exactly known for its heat, and stars knew Papyrus didn’t dress for the cold. Sans, he figured, at least covered more than half of his body with something, but it seemed whatever magic or willpower it took to keep the chills away had evaporated.

Gently, Grillby shook his hand free of Sans’ grip, ignoring the fumbling apologies in favor of resting the back of his hand lightly upon his friend’s forehead. The touch of the smooth bone startled him a little, much cooler than he expected, but he tuned it out when Sans slumped forward in relief.

“…heh, guess i really am chilled to the _bone,”_ he murmured, leaning more heavily on the bar, “but uh, thanks for givin’ me a _hand._ ”

Grillby turned his hand over, resting it fully on top of Sans’ head, rubbing a little with his thumb as the skeleton’s eye sockets drooped closer and closer to the blue hoodie. The warmth of the flames did wonderfully in lulling the skeleton to sleep, and it wasn’t long before soft snores broke the otherwise quiet air.

Shooting a glance at the door to make sure no one else was coming in this late, Grillby placed his hands lightly on both sides of Sans’ head, channeling a little of his heating magic into the hoodie. Once he finished, he took the glass and resumed reshaping it, turning it this way and that to make sure the surface ran uninterrupted from one end to the other, free of divots or dents.

“…ch’cl’te…”

His hands stilled as he reached to put the glass back on the rack, turning to the slumbering skeleton. He cocked his head to the side, waiting.

“…’s’at h’t ch’cl’te? f’r me? ‘nks…”

A small smile touched the corners of Grillby’s mouth. Reaching for one of the larger mugs, he gathered the milk, peppermint, cinnamon, nutmeg, and of course, chocolate on the bar. Only the finest for his most loyal of customers.

Melting chocolate is a delicate art, he’s discovered, as it melts rather slowly but burns quickly. Gathering the chocolate in a small bowl, he rotated it gradually in his hands, letting the warmth heat the bowl evenly without risk of direct contact burning the chocolate. When the squares turned into a rich deep brown liquid at the bottom of the bowl, he repeated the process with the milk on top, slowly turning the bowl and watching carefully as the dark brown lightened into a luxurious creamy texture.

Now for the spices. A touch of cinnamon added a new dimension to the color of the hot chocolate, swirled round and round the bowl until it dissolved. A pinch of nutmeg mixed in and it was ready for plating.

Or, he guessed, mugging, in this case.

Careful not to spill, he poured half of the beverage into the mug, crumbling the peppermint on top. The last step was a generous portion of whipped cream for pizzazz.

He winced slightly at the loud noise the can made, indirectly rousing Sans from his slumber. He quickly sprinkled another dose of peppermint onto the whipped cream and slid the mug towards Sans as a small apology for waking him up.

“…heh, thanks, Grillby.” Sans rubbed his eye sockets. “how’d you know i wanted one?”

“………I heard you talking in your sleep.”

Sans’ eyelights widened, smile growing. “you really are the best, grillbz.”

“SAANS!”

They jumped as the door swung open.

“I COME HOME FROM CHECKING MY PUZZLES AND YOU’RE STILL HERE?”

“hey, pap,” Sans said, taking a drink of the hot chocolate, “damn, grillby, you change your recipe or somethin’? this is even better than i remember.”

Grillby shook his head, touched Sans remembered the hot chocolate he’d given him almost…wow. Almost three months ago. But he had another customer to focus on.

Reheating the drink, he poured the rest of it into another mug, giving it the same peppermint-whipped-cream-peppermint and sliding it over in offering to Papyrus.

“WELL, I SUPPOSE IF GRILLBY HAS ALREADY GONE TO THE TROUBLE,” Papyrus said, taking the mug, “IT WOULD BE A WASTE NOT TO ENJOY IT!”

“just try it, bro, i’m sure you’ll like it a choco-lot _._ ”

“SANS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww now I want hot chocolate...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
